His Angel
by The Honor Lord
Summary: He had always hated cheesy chic flicks, but there it was, his very own angel, in a winter school uniform, pink-hair in a messy pony-tail, and childish voice. She had saved him from himself. And she was the second person in his life who understood him. And to think they had only met three days ago. AU


There were only two things in Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life that were important to him: his sister, Utau, and his violin. Everything else wasn't, and he never made any effort in them. He went to school, slept during classes and breaks, scraped by with a D-average and never had any friends.

At first Utau,only a year younger than himself, tried pushing him to try harder and make some friends, but her life became more busy with her work and couldn't mind her older brother's academic and social life. Slowly, bit by bit, Ikuto retreated into his shell, to the point that by his senior year, he could stay silent for weeks on end and no one would notice.

Afterschool one day in the winter, Ikuto found an empty classroom, and began practicing his violin. Most people had hurried home, a snowstorm slowly building outside, and the school was almost quiet. The notes of his violin rang out through the air, and his shell slowly fell until he fully poured his soul into the music.

As he finished the prelude, he heard clapping from the corner of the room. Surprised, he reeled back, crashing into a desk. A junior with pink hair rushed forward.

"I'm sorry, senpai!" she said, extending a hand to help him, which he ignored. "I just heard the music and..." She drifted off, blushing. Ikuto just looked at her, already closing up again. "I'm Hinamori Amu, Class 2-A. Nice to meet you." Ikuto wondered if he really had to introduce himself. "I know you," she continued, much to his relief. "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Class 4-B. All my friends say you're the most anti-social person in the school."

Ikuto remained silent and started putting his violin away. "Don't do that!" Amu said, making a movement that looked like she was going to grab his hand but thinking better of it. "C-can I hear you play again, senpai?" Ikuto blinked, and lifted the violin to his shoulder again, bringing the bow to the strings. As he began playing a sonata, Amu closed her eyes, and leaned on a desk, swaying to it.

The final note vibrated through the air and she opened her eyes.

"You're really good, senpai," she breathed, as he packed up his violin. He didn't say anything as he swung the case around his shoulder and headed to the door. Then he paused at the door way.

"Ikuto is just fine," he said, before walking out.

...

The next day, he trudged through the hallways, on his way to History, the events of the day before still vividly in his head.

"Ikuto-senpai!"

He turned, and sure enough, among the crowd, he saw the pink-haired girl waving to him, despite the obvious disapproving looks from her friends. Instead of responding, he turned and continued walking, ignoring her.

When he turned the corner, however, the smallest smile crept onto his face, the first one in years.

...

"I thought you'd come back."

Ikuto merely stared at Amu, perched on a desk in the same classroom. He walked past her and picked up a tiny piece of rosin.

"Only to get this back," he said, pocketing it. "I'm going home."

As he walked past her, she jumped off the desk, blocking his way. "But I wanted to hear you play, again, Ikuto-senpai." Amu looked up into his eyes. "Please?"

Ikuto's jaw tightened as he tried to stare back indifferently, but he was never particularly good at saying no to girls. He sighed, and took out his violin. Taking a breath, he lowered the bow onto the strings and began to play. At one point of the sonatina, he snuck a peek at Amu, and was secretly delighted that she was enjoying it.

"Why haven't you joined the school band?" Amu asked, as he packed the violin up. He ignored the question. "You're too good to let the talent go to waste, Ikuto-senpai. Where did you learn how to play like that?"

"My father," he muttered.

"He must be really good then," Amu continued, oblivious to his discomfort. "Do you have any other family?" Ikuto turned his head, not wanting to answer. She cringed and added quickly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Sorry." She picked up her bag and was scurrying to the door, when Ikuto spoke up.

"I have a sister," he said, quietly. "She's a year younger than I am, and has the most angelic voice known to mankind. My father just left us when I was 12 and my mother died soon after, having not gotten used to it. We stayed with Utau's, my sister, publicist, but she's so busy she's never there anyway. So we practically live by ourselves." Ikuto couldn't look at her. "Utau and this violin that my old man left behind is all I really have left." He heard a sniff and looked up, to see Amu wiping her eyes.

"Ikuto-senpai," she muttered. "You're so brave. How did you even keep going for so long?" Ikuto didn't answer and headed for the door. He passed her and instinctively, he pet her head like he used to whenever Utau would cry. It was a brief moment and he was out the door within seconds.

Ikuto was halfway down the hallway, when he heard footsteps run after him. Before he could barely turn, a body collided into his. It took him a while to register that Amu was hugging him and crying into his back.

"It's okay now, Ikuto-senpai." Her voice was muffled through his shirt. "You're not alone anymore." The arms around his waist tightened. "I'm right here."

Ikuto didn't pull away. Instead, he placed a hand over one of hers, and stood there, actually finding the touch of another human being who wasn't Utau, comforting.

"You know you only met me yesterday," he said, a light tease in his voice. The sound of it shocked him, but not nearly as much as Amu. She jumped away, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Y-you..." Amu sputtered. Then her face flushed. "Well, who wouldn't do that after you said all that? I mean, that would make _anyone_ cry!"

Ikuto shrugged. "I got over it a long time ago. Besides," He took a step closer to her, somewhat pleased to see her face become redder. "I wasn't talking about that."

Ikuto wondered if she could possibly become more red. "W-well..."

He closed the gap between them and gave her a better pat on the head. "I appreciate it." And he walked away, leaving behind a very shocked and flustered Amu.

...

It was Math class, but he wasn't in it. There was no point, and no one could know he was supposed to be in class, considering it was second lunch. Ikuto was lying on the school roof, despite it being at least 10 degrees below 0 and covered in snow.

He had almost drifted off to sleep, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Scowling, he quickly jumped onto the part that jutted out, above the door, which slammed open as he landed.

"I'm just saying he's had a hard past."

Ikuto heard Amu before he saw her, a few of her friends passing through the door in front of her. One of them turned around, saying, "Oh, and how so?" The girl rolled her eyes.

Amu crossed her arms. "It's not my place to say it." Ikuto honestly wouldn't have minded if she did, but it was probably a bad time to mention that. He attempted to flatten himself more, trying to hide from them.

"Just admit you only want to fuck him," another girl sighed. Ikuto smirked. "He has a super hot body, I'll admit that, but honestly, who wants to get in bed with a guy who doesn't talk?"

"He talks!" Amu protested. "And that is _not_ what this is about!"

"Oh, then what is it about?" The first girl flipped her hair. "Just admit it already, and we'll let it rest. In fact, when you do get on with him, we'll let you finally be the one to brag about it."

Amu was opening her mouth, when the third girl stepped in. "Stop," she said. Ikuto imagined she was the one who would rarely talk but everyone would listen to. "If she doesn't want to admit it, that's fine. Let it be."

"You don't believe me either, Kanade-chan." Amu shook. "Even Kanade-chan doesn't believe me. You know what?" Amu turned around. "Screw this." She began walking away, but the second girl grabbed her forearm harshly. Her free arm was raised, obviously ready to slap the pink-haired girl. Ikuto jumped down and landed inbetween them, causing her to let go.

"Ikuto-senpai," Amu whispered.

Ikuto said nothing, staring at the three girls, the first two already slowly backing away. The second girl turned and ran, the first close on her heels. The third, Kanade, stayed.

"Do you believe me, Kanade-chan?" Amu pleaded. Kanade looked at her and then back at Ikuto.

"I." She sighed. "I do." Kanade turned and followed the other two's footprints back inside, leaving the two of them alone.

"I-"

"I told you that you could call me Ikuto," he said, walking away. "I might as well go to class now, considering my nap was interrupted." He lifted a hand in farewell and left as well.

...

Afterschool, Ikuto was not at all surprised to see Amu waiting in the classroom, sitting on a desk again. She shifted a bit as he entered. "I-" she looked away. "Ikuto?"

His back was turned to her as he pulled out his violin, so she couldn't see the small smirk on his face.

"Thanks for earlier. And... I'm... I'm sorry." Ikuto heard her legs bang against the table legs, accidentally emphasizing the apology.

"Why are you sorry?" He lifted his violin up, examining it.

From the corner of his eye, she saw her shrug. "I don't know." The blush that Ikuto had expected was starting to appear. "It just feels right."

It was Ikuto's turn to shrug. "It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize. Don't," he repeated as her mouth opened. To ensure she didn't decide to argue more, he began playing again, another sonata.

He got caught up in the music. He forgot about the fact Amu was listening, forgot the events earlier, forgot about his own life. It was just the music and him, and before he knew it, he was playing his and Utau's favourite childhood song.

A voice began singing along, jarring him out of it and stopping. Amu looked at him and blushed.

"I like that song," she said.

Ikuto shrugged and began playing it again. She sang along, and he noticed that her voice was nothing close to the quality of Utau's, but it was oddly soothing.

Amu sounded like an angel.

It hit him.

Amu was his angel.

He had always hated cheesy chic flicks, but there it was, his very own angel, in a winter school uniform, pink-hair in a messy pony-tail, and childish voice. She had saved him from himself. And she was the second person in his life who understood him.

And to think they had only met three days ago.

He played the last note and let his arm drop, suddenly exhausted.

"That was nice," she said, innocently. Ikuto watched her. She seemed not to have noticed his realization. He began putting his violin away. "I always loved that song," she said, softly. "My friends always laughed at me."

Ikuto closed the case with a 'click' and swung it over his shoulder. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked over to her.

"Thank you, my angel," he whispered, and gently pressed his lips to hers. He broke off and quickly walked out of the room and out of the school, not waiting for her reaction.

...

Where was she?

Ikuto fiddled with his violin in the classroom. Maybe the kiss yesterday had been too much and he had scared her away. Or maybe she was gloating with her friends, about how she managed to get a kiss from the guy who never talked.

He tried to play some scales but found himself too distracted. He was putting it away, when he heard footsteps enter the room. Ikuto turned, expecting Amu but was surprised to see her friend, Kanade.

"Ikuto-senpai," she said, shakily. Ikuto looked at her and realized her eyes were red. "Did you hear?"

His heart thudded, weighed with a heavy, ominous feeling. "What?"

"She died."

She didn't need to say who. Ikuto stumbled back, gripping the edge of the desk. "No."

"Yesterday, as she was waiting for the bus, a car skidded on the ice," she said.

"No," he repeated.

"It hit her," Kanade's hand jumped to her mouth. "According to the paramedics, she died instantly. Hopefully painlessly."

"You're lying," Ikuto said. "Stop it."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered through sobs and she left the room to leave him with his thoughts.

"No," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "NO!" Ikuto screamed and kicked a desk. And another. And another. Soon the room was completely overturned and he curled up in the corner, sobbing, exhausted.

"Amu," he breathed. "My angel." His gaze fell on his violin. He grabbed it and held it over his head, wanting to drop it. Ikuto held it there, then lowered it. He slowly got up, and began playing the same song as yesterday. By the end he knew what he had to do.

...

"And now, the Seiyo Academy Band, featuring Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

As he stepped forward, welcoming the loud cheers from the audience and the even louder cheers from the band, he whispered, "For you, my angel."

* * *

AN:

Meeeeeeh.

I wrote this awhile ago and I just read it over, made a few changes but I don't really like it. It's super cliche and meh.

I don't even like Amuto all that much.

I wrote this to see if I could write an AU Amuto fic. And I did. Kind of.


End file.
